


Star-Crossed

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctorwho - Freeform, F/M, Love, Starcrossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: After Amy and Rory's stay and before Clara came. The Doctor was hurting after his loss and traveled the stars alone when his T.A.R.D.I.S. places him on the lawn of a young woman. He falls out feeling like he's dying. Even his T.A.R.D.I.S. was not looking well. as this woman takes care of him, she falls for this man with two hearts. Something feels familiar about him and his strange box on her lawn. Could this be the answer she's been looking for? For her own differences?





	Star-Crossed

Evren was looking out her window towards the stars. Tears falling down her face, and a yearning for something that alludes her. Her mom died when she was very young so she grew up with her aunt in an English country home. Her aunt seemed to be cautious around her like she was a ticking time bomb. 

Evren was born with two hearts, a body temperature of 58.6 degrees Fahrenheit, and 170 beats per minute at resting rate. At first the doctors thought something was wrong but everything came up fine. She may have some differences but overall she seemed a healthy beautiful baby girl.

Her mother named her Evren it meant the universe or cosmos. She was her little universe. Her mother died shortly after. Her heart failed. The stress, blood loss and exhaustion was too much.

When Evren turned eight, a gift of sight and ability to feel emotions around her manifested. At first it was little things then she told her uncle that aunt was having an affair. A divorced followed. Her aunt distanced herself from her.

Over the years it was hard to make friends because she knew more about them then they knew themselves. So she became homeschooled. Now she was a young woman lost and confused. Desperately hoping an answer would fall from the sky. 

Then a metal wheezing broke her thoughts and the night time air. She saw a box materializing on her lawn and doors flung open. A man came out coughing, and obviously in pain. He wore a bow tie and tweed coat. He collapsed. Some kind of gas or steam was coming out of the box. 

She ran to him in a flash grabbing her nursing bag on the way down. When she got to him, she turned him on his side his head supported by her hand allowing any fluids from his lungs to come out instead of choking him. 

"Aunt, get out here. A man needs help!" She said in a way that would alert her aunt. "Stay with me, sir. Look at me."

He looked at her. He could here two hearts beating that weren't his own, beating in time with his own. She pulled out a stethoscope,, opening his shirt enough to get the diaphragm in to listen. What she heard brought amazement to her eyes. Two hearts, like her own. His breathing was coarse and phlegmy struggling to breath.

She then took his temperature. 62 degrees Fahrenheit , again like her when she has fever. She checked his pulses. One for each heart, meaning both wrists. 210 Beats per minutes. It was super fast. 

"Aunt get out here now!" She called out again. This time her aunt came out. She took out her penlight and looked at his eyes. Beautiful hazel she noticed. "Follow it." She said he did slowly.

"Good. Your doing good. Now I am going to ask you some questions. Okay?" She told him. "Can you speak?"

"Yes. A little." His voiced cracked.

"Slowly okay. Do you know who you are?"

"I am the Doctor."

"Okay, Doctor. Do you know where you are?"

"England, but not sure where in England."

"Okay good. Do you know the date?"

"No. I don't keep track." He coughed hard. She thought she heard a crack in his chest. He moaned out. He screamed in pain.

"Its going to be okay! Aunt help me get him inside." Her aunt helped carry him to a guest bedroom. Evren found some pajamas that looked his size. She took off his coat, suspenders and jeans and his shirt. When she set his coat on the chair near by something fell out. She picked it up. It was a screwdriver of some kind. She slipped it back in his coat.

She dressed him in the pajamas after giving him a quick scrub down. Sweat beaded on his brow. His eyes closed now. Aunt went to call the paramedics, but Evren told her not to, he was like her. She would now how to take care of him. But she gave a list of things to pick up. An anti phlegm agent, fever reducer, and pain killer. Evren went to get antibiotics from doctor Jones explaining to her the situation. Doctor Jones came with her to the house.

Now with the doctor's I.V. set up, antibiotics going. The Doctor slept more peacefully but weak. Evren went to check out the box. Doctor Jones kept tabs on him and said to call if his condition worsens but she would return tomorrow to check on his condition.

Now Evren was on her lawn looking at the blue steaming box. She noticed it said it was a police public call box from 1963. Just new paint job making it look newer. She looked inside. It was dark but a green glow came from the center. The boxed wheezed mimicking the Doctor's condition.

She noticed it wasn't just a box. The glow came from a control console. "What's wrong with you girl?" Her fingers touched the controls. A screen came to life and hologram appeared. It was the Doctor, he began to speak.

"I am the TARDIS emergency communications mainframe. The Doctor needs help. The Doctor is dying. So am I. Infected with alien virus. Acquired from planet Gadonia in the straxyl star belt. Heard your beacon and followed. Hit my cleaners. Big blue button." 

Evren pushed it. "My beacon?"

"Yes. Help! Need help! Come now! We needed help. I stopped here. You offered. Help my thief."

"I will. What is he? He's like me that much I know."

"He is the last of the time lords. A time lord. If he is like you, no you are like him. Time lord. Now let clean in peace. Close my doors when you leave." 

Evren did what the TARDIS said. She was a Time lord. She wasn't human. She went inside to check on the Doctor her head was spinning with a thousand questions. When he wakes she'll ask him until then she would wait.

A time lord!


End file.
